


I forgive you

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts about forgiving Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forgive you

I forgive you for lying to me.  
I forgive you for blaming me.  
I forgive you for hating me.  
i forgive you for using me.  
I forgive you for shouting at me, for screaming at me.  
I forgive you for hitting me, for beating me, for raising your hand on me.  
I forgive you making me cry, for hurting me, for making me bleed.  
I forgive you for killing her, for not telling me the truth, for taking over my life.  
I forgive you for forcing me back in.  
I forgive you for pretending, I forgive you for throwing it away, for not trusting me.  
I forgive you for trying to kill me, for protecting me.  
I forgive you for kissing me, for making me yours, for not leaving me alone.  
I forgive you for kicking me out, for not believing in me, for knocking me out.  
I forgive you for losing your faith. I forgive you for dragging me down.  
I forgive you for destroying my only chance at normal.  
I forgive you for taking my chance away, for not giving me a choice.  
I forgive you for hiding the truth, for not telling me a thing.  
I forgive you for breaking your promises, for taking away my choice.  
I forgive you...I forgive you.  
I forgave you for everything and I will keep forgiving you to the day I die...but please Dean, show me that it was the right thing to do.


End file.
